1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermochromic golf ball whose color reversibly changes with temperature. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermochromic golf ball which shows one color when it is at a temperature greater than a critical temperature point and appears in yet another color when it is below the critical temperature point. The critical point temperature is a temperature point where performance of a golf ball may be impaired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In golf, it is often advantageous to drive a golf ball as far as possible on tee shots. Frequently, golfers will purchase balls, clubs, or other equipment which purport to bring about greater distance drives and shots. In the highly competitive golf arena, golfers continually search for advantages in equipment selection to help achieve greater flight distance and total carry distance of their golf shots. However, it is very difficult for golfers to extend their drive distances.
There are numerous factors which may influence a golf ball's flight distance. These factors include golf club and ball performance, weather, and golf course layout as well as the player's various abilities. One component of weather, namely ambient temperature, may exert a significant influence on a ball's flight distance. At a low temperature (about 10° C. for example), a golf ball's resiliency is impaired and has a negative impact on flight distance. Accordingly, during cold weather play, a player's drive distance may be lessened if a cold golf ball is used.
The desired performance of a golf ball can be maintained if the golf ball is kept at a temperature of about 20° C. or higher. With the knowledge of the golf ball's temperature, a golfer can maintain his average drive distances even in the winter. For instance, if a golf ball having a temperature lower than 20° C. can be warmed to 20° C. or higher by the player's body temperature or by means of a heater, the player can play the ball with confidence that the optimal drive distance will not be affected due to cold weather.